


Three AM Phone Calls Aren't So Bad...

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Adventures of the Nekoma Film Company Actors [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor!Kiyoko, Actor!Kuroo, Actor!Tendou, Actor!Tsukishima, Actor!Yamaguchi, Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this on a long car ride I'm sorry......., I'm in RarePair Hell™, Join me : )))))))))))))), M/M, Nurse!Yachi, Pediatrician!Hinata, This Is STUPID, director!ennoshita, though those last two aren't really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of all the things he could be doing at 3:53 am on a Saturday night(like, I don’t know, sleeping?), the thing Hinata least expected was to be getting a love confession from a complete and utter stranger, yet here he was. Doing that exact thing."</p><p>Hinata gets a phone call from a certain stranger, and things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three AM Phone Calls Aren't So Bad...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like an hour in a car. I'm not sorry.

Of all the things he could be doing at 3:53 am on a Saturday night(like, I don’t know, sleeping?), the thing Hinata least expected was to be getting a love confession from a complete and utter stranger, yet here he was. Doing that exact thing.

Okay, so it all started when he was sleeping peacefully in his bed, dreaming of playing volleyball at nationals like he had always dreamed of(pardon the pun), when suddenly, his cell phone rang. He jolted up with a start, groping around his dresser for the offending object. He picked it up, expecting it to be Lev, or Kageyama, or even Aone, but it was an unknown number. “Who could that be…?” He wondered aloud, suddenly panicking because it could be from someone halfway across the world, speaking a completely different language, _oh god, what if they spoke English? He suddenly regretted not paying attention in English class when he was in high school-_

He picked up anyway, uttering a quick, “Hello?” before he was swiftly cut off by a deep, confident voice. “ _Please, don’t speak_.” Oh, good. Japanese. He could deal with that.

“ _Listen,_ ” the voice continued, sounding vaguely unsure underneath the confidence. “ _I know you’re mad at me, and probably don’t want to hear my voice right now, but I have to tell you something, it’s urgent_.” What was he(?) talking about? Hinata didn’t recognize the voice at all, they hadn’t spoken before. It was probably just a wrong number... “ _This is going to sound pretty weird, considering what happened last night, but I think I’ve finally figured it out_.” Figured what out? He was out with Kenma last night... He wanted to interrupt, but the guy did say it was urgent…

 _“I think I love you._ ” Well, that was unexpected. “ _I’ve known you since we were little kids, and when we used to play together in the park by our school_ ,” he gave a small, wistful laugh, as if reminiscing about the good ol’ days before adulthood, and taxes. “ _And I think, no, I_ know _, I’m in love with you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I just… I needed to get it off my chest_.” The voice was now tinged with sadness, and Hinata felt bad for not knowing who this guy was, for some reason. Can you even feel bad for something you can’t control?

“ _So, how was that, Tsukki?_ ” Tsukki? Who was that? “ _I'm trying to really sell the part of the hopeless romantic, lost in the city, looking for the love of their life…_ ”

“I-I’m not Tsukki…” He choked out, cringing.

A strangled noise escaped the stranger. “ _Oh my god, I am so sorry! I-I must’ve dialled the wrong number..._ ” All the confidence was completely gone from his voice, replaced by nervous babbling. “ _See, I was trying call my friend, Tsukishima, but I guess I ended up typing a different phone number… Again, I am so sorry_.”

“N-no, it’s fine! Tomorrow’s actually a day off for me, so I don't have work! Don’t worry about it!” He suddenly grinned, a sly edge coming into his voice before he could stop it (he's been hanging out around Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san too much…). “So, you really like this Tsukishima guy, right?”

“ _W-what? I don’t…_ ” He trailed off, before bursting into loud, melodic laughter.

“What’s so funny?!” Hinata demanded, face flushing.

“ _I'm an actor_.” He said, as if that explained everything.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“ _That was a line from the script Tsukki and I are working on_.” Hinata suddenly felt very dumb. “ _The play is called_ Love Letters, _and Tsukki is playing my unrequited love interest. We’re performing a few shows next weekend at a huge theatre, next to city hall in Miyagi, it's a really big event, so I decided I was going to surprise him by calling him at 4:00 am with the big confession scene, because I could never get it right, but I finally figured out how._ ” He let out a breathless laugh, before continuing with, “B _ut I guess I was so nervous that I typed in the wrong number…”_

“Seriously?! You didn't sound nervous at all! You're a great actor.” He said genuinely, still feeling a bit stupid for falling for a fake confession. “What'd you say the play was called again? Sounds familiar.”

“ _Oh, th-thanks! It's called_ Love Letters.” Hinata could practically hear the smile on his face as he spoke. “ _But if you think_ I’m _a good actor, you should see_ Tsukki. _He has this huge emotional breakdown scene at the end, it's honestly heart breaking. I can barely keep from crying whenever we rehearse it!_ ” A laugh seemed to escape him. “ _I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, by the way.”_

“Hinata Shouyou.” While he would usually _never_ give his real name to random strangers, for some weird reason, he felt like he could trust Yamaguchi. “And I think I'm going to see that, actually! My roommate Hitoka is taking me, her girlfriend, Kiyoko-san, is in it, apparently.”

“ _Oh, yeah, I know Kiyoko-san! We get along really well. Which is a bit odd of me to say, considering she plays my character’s ‘antagonist’ of sorts…_ ” He trailed off in thought.

“Really? How so?”

“ _She- wait, sorry, I can't tell you! Spoilers_.” Yamaguchi said the last part in an exaggerated hushed whisper, causing a laugh to bubble in Hinata’s throat.

“That's okay! I really can't wait to see the show now, even though I wasn't really looking forward to it before.”

“ _Oh? Why's that?”_

“I'm not a big fan of romance. Action’s more my thing.” He admitted a bit sheepishly.

“ _Well, it's more of a tragedy of sorts than traditional romance.”_ Hinata nodded, even though he knew Yamaguchi couldn't see him. “ _And honestly, I'm with you there. Action is way more interesting.”_

“Mm.” He hummed. “So, what's the play even about, exactly? I don't really wanna go in the theatre completely blind sighted, since Yachi already saw it a few years ago.”

“ _Oh! Well it's about this boy, Mio -that's my character-, who discovers he likes guys, and gets bullied online for a while, by this anonymous homophobic user._ ” He explains. “ _At the same time, though, there's a subplot where he also has to deal with the fact that he's in love with his classmate and close friend, Yuuki -that's Tsukki's character- who also happens to be a homophobe, but Mio doesn't know._ ”

“Ooooooh shit. It's going down.” Hinata laughed.

“ _Heh, kind of_.” He agreed. “ _So, one day, Mio starts getting anonymous letters in his locker, telling him that the sender has a huge crush on him, how attractive he is, etc, etc, and he thinks it might be from Yuuki, since the handwriting on the paper looks exactly like Yuuki’s writing_.”

“Wait, I thought you said Yuuki was a homophobe!”

“ _I'm getting there, be patient.”_ He chastised lightly. “ _So, long story short, he has to deal with the fact that he's getting bullied online, and come to terms with his crush_.”

“Huh. That sounds stressful.” He sighed. “So, where does the confession scene fit in here?”

“ _Well, he eventually ends up confessing, it's all heartfelt and mushy-gushy, all that good stuff, but he gets rejected._ Hard _. Also, Yuuki has a girlfriend, Kiyoko-san’s character._ ”

“Oh. That's not good…” He suddenly jumped. “Wait, so if it's not Yuuki, then who else would it be?!”

“ _I can't tell ya that, spoilers!_ ” He giggled.

“Oh, come on!” Hinata huffed. “Can't you tell me just a bit more, pretty please~?”

“ _Nope! You're just going to have to wait and see._ ”

“Hmph, fine.”

“ _Anyway, enough about me. What do you do for a living?_ ”

“I'm a pediatrician. It pays well, but it's stressful sometimes, so I play volleyball to let out some of said stress.” He grinned.

“ _So, you like kids and stuff_?”

“Yeah! I have a little sister named Natsu, and…”

They spent the whole night talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Sunday night, Yamaguchi was _beyond_ nervous. He was practically having an anxiety attack right there on the spot.

“Yamaguchi, are you okay? You seem tense.” Kiyoko asked, looking at him with worry in her pretty blue eyes.

“Y-yeah, I'm totally fine! Don't worry.”

“Really?” Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. “You weren't this nervous _last_ night.”

“Oh, n-no reason. I just really don't wanna mess up, y’know?”

“Well, you did great last night, so just do what you did then!” Kuroo, the narrator of sorts, interjected, flashing him a grin and a thumbs up.

“Thanks, Kuroo-san.” He returned the grin.

“ _Yeah_ ~, you'll do fine, kid.” Tendou, the resident creep of the group, told him, giving him a hard slap on the back.

“T-thanks, Tendou-san.” He replied stiffly. _Man, he's extra creepy today…_

Yamaguchi glanced out into the crowd, searching for his new friend. Hinata told him to look for bright orange hair and a black tee shirt with bright green aliens on it, and in return, Yamaguchi told Hinata to look for mousy brown hair and freckles.

“Looking for your new _boyfriend_?~” Kuroo purred.

“W-what?! W-we’re not dating…! We haven't even met yet…”

“Oh, relax, I'm just teasing you, don't worry.” He laughed.

“R-right…”

“Anyway, that's my queue!” He said as the lights in the theatre dimmed, along with the chatter, and he walked out into the crowd. “Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Nekoma Film Company’s production of _Love Letters_ , written, directed, and produced by our own Ennoshita Chikara!” He gave the audience a charming grin as they clapped. “We hope you all enjoy the show, and make sure to have tissues nearby, this is a bit of a tear jerker.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the show, when Yamaguchi came out, he immediately began searching for the green aliens and orange hair.

Hinata reached him first.

“Yamaguchi!!” A tiny body suddenly barrelled into him, followed by a small blonde girl practically pelting him with apologies, speaking a mile a minute. “You were so good!!”

“I'm so sorry, he didn't mean to, I promise. Shouyou’s just a bit excited-”

“I-it's fine, don't worry about it!” He laughed nervously, being squeezed so hard he couldn't really breathe. “And thanks, Hinata…” He wheezed.

“Wow, you guys seem to be a lot alike.” Hinata finally let go of Yamaguchi’s chest, allowing him to breathe again. “You both stutter a lot, and have this ‘constantly nervous’ vibe about you.”

“Thanks, Shouyou…” Yachi muttered dryly.

“Hello again, Hinata.” Kiyoko interrupted, smiling politely. “Are you still doing volleyball?”

“Y-yes!” Hinata stuttered. “Wow, Hitoka, she's even prettier than I remember!” He whispered to the blonde.

“Right?” Yachi replied with a dreamy sigh, causing a pink blush to erupt on Kiyoko’s face.

“And _you_ must be the lovely Hitoka-chan we've all heard _so_ much about.” Kuroo said with a smirk, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

Yachi jumped away from his touch, hiding behind Hinata, who held up his arms protectively. “Sh-Shouyou, he's r-really tall!”

“Sorry, she's jumpy.” Kiyoko apologized, cradling her girlfriend in her arms. “It's alright, Hitoka-chan. Kuroo’s a nice guy.”

“O-okay. Sorry about that, Kuroo-san…”

“No problem, lots of people find me scary at first.” He shrugged, though he looked a bit hurt by her words, causing a pang of guilt to shoot through her. “I'm not, though, promise.”

“Nice shirt, shorty.” Tsukishima snorted, towering over Hinata with an intimidating look on his face, causing him to stiffen up.

“My boyfriend, on the other hand, _is_.”

“Tsukki, don't be rude…” Yamaguchi murmured, giving him a light smack on the arm.

“T-the point was to be _noticeable_ , not _fashionable_!” He defended. “Besides, it was a gift from my volleyball team’s captain, I couldn't just throw it away…”

“Was it a _gag_ gift?”

“Knowing Oikawa-san, probably.” He admitted.

“By the way, Tsukki,” Kuroo grinned, wrapping his arms around his waist, “you did really well tonight.” He planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks, Kuroo-san, you too.”

“Oh, your eyes are still kinda wet from that last scene.” He began wiping his eyes with his thumb.

“Gross, guys.” Ennoshita, the director, joked, wrinkling his nose. “Can you try and keep the PDA to a _minimum_? There are children present.”

“Sorry, Ennoshita-san.” Tsukishima said with a hard glare at his boyfriend, pushing him away and wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“Thanks for coming to see the show, by the way.” Ennoshita told Hinata and Yachi, smiling.

“It was really good!” Hinata grinned.

“Oh, thank you so much! That means a lot.” He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh, Yamaguchi,” Yachi mumbled, “you looked really uncomfortable in that scene with the red haired guy. Are you okay?”

“Jeez, it's called _acting_. Get with it.” Tsukishima scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, no, I wasn't even acting there. Tendou-san really does make me extremely uncomfortable.” He shivered. “He's creepy. You can never tell what he's thinking, or what kind of mood he's in… it's unsettling.”

“I heard that!”

Yamaguchi hid behind Kuroo.

“Honestly, I'm half convinced that he's an _actual_ satori.” Said man cringed. “It's like he's hears everything. It's creepy as fuck.”

“I heard that too!!”

“Case in point.”

“Anyway, we should probably get going.” Hinata sighed. “We have work in the morning.”

“Oh, are you a pediatrician as well, Yachi-san?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Well, I'm actually a nurse, but we work in the same area, y’know?”

“Makes sense.”

“Well, see you around I guess!”

“Oh! Before you go, can I at least get your number, Hinata?” The actor asked, looking nervous, as if he would refuse. “I forgot to save it in my phone…”

“Y-yeah, sure!” A blush was now covering Hinata’s entire face, right down to his neck. “It's 738-8888.”

“O-okay! I'll text you.”

“Bye!”

“Bye, Shimizu-san!” Yachi called out.

“Text me when you get home, Hitoka-chan.”

“Alright!”

Getting into the car, Hinata let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. “Wow, he's _really_ attractive. How am gonna talk to him now, since I know he's really hot?! _What do I do, Hitoka_?!”

“Sh-Shouyou, please stop shaking me.” She whimpered in response. “And it'll be fine, your team is _full_ of attractive boys, and you talk to them all the time just fine!”

“Yeah, but I'm not attracted _to_ them.”

“Yeah, I see where you're coming from. Yamaguchi-kun _is_ pretty hot…”

“Hey, eyes off my man, Hitoka.” He glared.

“Oh, relax, I have a girlfriend!” She swatted the back of his head. “Now, get driving, I wanna get home already.”

“Fine, Ms. Impatient.” He huffed, starting the car. “Anyway, can you _believe_ it was actually Yuuki who was sending him the anonymous hate online, _and_ sending him the love letters as a _joke_?! What a jerk… kinda like Tsukishima, actually. And Yamaguchi was right about it being a tragedy! What a sad ending…” 

“I know, right?! I bawled my eyes out the first time I watched it…”

“… you also bawled your eyes out when we watched it just now…”

“I did no such thing!”

Later that night, as Hinata and Yachi were playing video games with their other roommate, Kenma, the redhead got a text from a certain actor.

**Unknown number: Hey, its Yamaguchi!~ I was wondering if u would like to go on a date sometime? if that's okay, of course! Text me back when u get the chance :3**

“Shouyou? Are you okay, your face is all red.” Kenma asked.

“Yup.” He sighed dreamily. “'Cause I just got a date with the hottest guy in the Nekoma Film Company…”

“Huh? But Tsukishima-kun has a boyfriend, Kuroo…”

“Umm, Kenma? I meant Yamaguchi.”

“… Oh. That makes _way_ more sense.”

Yachi blinked. “…Kenma-kun, is there something you're not telling us?”

“No…”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't give random strangers your personal information, kids. Please kudos and review!!~
> 
> Edit: changed the ages(they're 5 years older than they originally were) bc my friend pointed out that 19 years old is a _little_ young for a doctor. So: the first years are 24, the second years are 25, and the third years 26. :D


End file.
